


Племя птиц

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cannibalism, Gen, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Past, Young Peter Hale, that's weird that english doean't distinguish between cannibals and other creatures who eat human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Стайлз всегда считал, что людям и оборотням не хватало мозгов. Сколько им не говори, что племя со всем разберётся и нужно подождать совсем немного, они всё равно настаивали на своём.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: wtf-19 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325807
Kudos: 26





	Племя птиц

Питер всегда был любопытным ребёнком. Отец на него всегда рычал за это, и говорил, что «любопытство кошку сгубило». Стоило ему только уйти, бабушка всегда чуть слышно шептала: «А удовлетворение оживило,» — и нежно улыбалась.

Отец был альфой, но пока в Питере не проснулась в полной степени его волчья часть — ему всего десять, обычно зов луны они начинали слышать только в тринадцать — тот оставался просто отцом, и всё его рычание альфа-голосом игнорировалось. Не напрямую, конечно, это было бы слишком безрассудно даже для Питера, но все слова отца делились на два.

Именно это привело Питера в заповедник Бикон-Хиллз, он шёл за отцом и их эмиссаром. Старик Гажос был неприятным, мягко говоря. Талии он тоже не нравился, что о чём-то да говорило.

Как отец его не заметил оставалось вопросом, а может он заметил и решил позволить ему пойти. Но он даже Талию не взял.

В любом случае, взрослые дошли до поляны с огромным деревом. В книгах, которые ему давала бабушка, он читал, что это называлось неметон. Питер затаился за деревом и с любопытством выглянул. Он почти ничего не слышал, и было чувство, что это из-за магии.

У магии вообще очень узнаваемый запах, особенно у древней, которой была пропитана эта часть леса. Если Питер должен бы описывать её кому-то, то самым близким была бы смесь озона, свежескошенной травы, гнили и крови. Необычно, это правда, и Питер его никогда раньше не чувствовал. От друидов пахло только озоном и травой.

Питер решил, что стоит приблизиться, чтобы услышать и увидеть. Он видел, что отец и эмиссар остановились перед деревом, и слышал шелест сотен крыльев.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, ты знаешь это, верно? — практически над ухом раздался тихий молодой мужской голос.

Питер от удивления дёрнулся, хотя и не вскрикнул, и обернулся.

На уровне его лица был... человек. Вроде как. Только раз в десять меньше. И с крыльями. Питер приоткрыл рот, пытаясь понять, что именно перед ним. Не фея, точно. У них крылья другого типа, и размером они побольше, по крайней мере те, что обитали в заповеднике Бикон-Хиллз.

— Ты так смешно с открытым ртом выглядишь, — существо хихикнуло и махнуло крыльями ещё раз, взлетая чуть выше и сразу же опускаясь. Ему приходилось постоянно махать крыльями, чтобы оставаться на одном уровне.

— Я...

— Тебе стоит уйти отсюда, — существо улыбнулось. — Здесь небезопасно, особенно для оборотней.

Питер обычно бы оскалился на такое прямое упоминание его вида, но когда это говорит кто-то определённо сверхъестественный, то злиться на это было бы как-то странно.

— Давай я тебя провожу, — легко сказало оно и потянуло Питера за рукав.

Питер не стал спорить. Он бросил последний взгляд на отца и их эмиссара и пошёл туда, куда его тянули. Когда Питер пошёл следом, он отпустил рукав и полетел вперёд.

Теперь Питер мог его осмотреть. Крылья тёмно-коричневого цвета, совсем под цвет волос. Его одежда не так уж и сильно отличалась от того, что носили обычно люди. Штаны так ничем не отличались от обычных джинсов, разве что цвета тёмно-красного. Верх составляло какое-то подобие серой спортивной майки и чего-то вроде тёмно-красного свитера. Рукава подвёрнуты до локтей, и сшита только передняя часть, ворот и нижняя, в то время как на спине была дыра, в которую легко помещались крылья.

Они шли в молчании, по крайней мере несколько минут, до тех пор как запах древней магии перестал быть таким ощутимым.

— Меня зовут Питер, — представился он, когда понял, что узнавал эти места. Они не так уж далеко от основного шоссе. — А тебя?

Человек-птица развернулся и опустился ближе к лицу Питера, хитро улыбаясь.

— Ты дал мне своё имя?

— Я его назвал, но оно принадлежит мне, — почти неуверенно сказал Питер. Он мало интересовался феями, если честно, но после этого вопроса пожалел, что не узнал о них всё, что только мог.

— Хороший ответ, — кивнул человек-птица. — Феи местные довольно мерзкие, так что имя стоит беречь, — он снова подлетел. — Меня называют Мечислав, ты тоже можешь меня так звать.

— А ты не устал так подлетать постоянно? — спросил Питер сразу же после этого, и немного удивился своей же грубости.

— А что ты предлагаешь, понести меня? — Мечислав усмехнулся.

— Ну, ты вряд ли тяжёлый, — Питер пожал плечами. — Как бы, ты маленький.

— Для тебя да. А ещё глубже в лесу живут ребята, для которых ты ещё более крохотный, так что никогда больше не ходи так глубоко один, — Мечислав передёрнул плечами.

Питер нахмурился, ибо в этом не было смысла. Он никогда не слышал о тех, кто были бы намного крупнее, но может с этой перспективы...

— В любом случае, возвращайся домой, Питер, — Мечислав махнул на него рукой.

— А если я хочу с тобой подружиться? — спросил Питер и сделал шаг вперёд. Он уже слышал машины совсем недалеко.

— Подойди к любому дубу прошепчи моё имя. Может быть, я приду, — и затем он взмахнул крыльями сильнее обычного и улетел наверх, через несколько секунд его уже не было видно в кроне деревьев.

Питер силился услышать его или вроде того, но лес не выдал своего жителя.

— Тебя снова не было на встрече, — хмуро сказал отец, опускаясь на ветку рядом со Мечиславом.

— Я там не нужен, — Мечислав пожал плечами и продолжил вырезать руны.

Очищение неметона это долгий процесс. Когда кицуне только закопала в корнях ногицуне, всё было в порядке — банка могла его сдержать. Вот только каких-то двадцать или даже тридцать — Мечислав не особо обращал на это внимание — лет, банка треснула. Не под влиянием ногицуне, а потому что неметон считал, что сможет справиться с духом.

Самонадеянное геноцидальное дерево.

В итоге переварить ногицуне полностью оно не смогло, всё вокруг начало разлагаться. Не в физическом смысле, конечно, но в округе Бикон и заповеднике Бикон-Хиллз в частности стала происходить какая-то дичь.

И поэтому их племени нужно было помочь неметону переварить ногицуне, сделать это возможно только начертанием рун. Для того, чтобы всё сработало, им нужно было работать в строго определённое время и в строго определённом порядке. Только при свете солнца, то полностью исключало любые дождливые или облачные дни.

Сначала они шли от корней, покрывали столько, сколько не было скрыто под землёй. Затем, когда дошли до ствола, Мечислав занимался этим сам вплоть до того, как дошёл до веток.

Очищение шло, хоть и медленно. Им требовалось ещё хотя бы два года, чтобы закончить ритуал, и ещё лет пять, чтобы вся энергия успокоилась. Вот только эти чёртовы оборотни, решившие, что это территория их стаи (тупицы, это земля неметона), внезапно очень обеспокоились количеством разных сверхъестественных происшествий. Будто бы они не могли бы с этим разобраться.

— Ты мой сын и стайлз, — со вздохом сказал отец. — Ты там был нужен.

— Пап, если бы я был там, то, скорее всего, ничем хорошим это бы не закончилось, — Мечислав закончил с рядом рун и несколько изменил своё местоположение, начиная следующий, продолжая спираль. — Если оборотни настолько тупы, что не могут понять, что всё под контролем и мы со всем разберёмся, то какой смысл с ними вообще разговаривать.

Мечислав не видел лица своего отца, но он чувствовал его разочарованный взгляд. Поэтом он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Кора неметона под его пальцами ободряюще запульсировала. Да-да, как бы сильно Мечислав не испортил отношения с отцом, у него всегда было геноцидальное дерево.

— Отец, я знаю, — несколько резко ответил Мечислав. Он похлопал ветку и вернулся к вырезанию рун. — Что я вроде как должен уметь это решать, но я не умею и не хочу учиться. Мы не настолько часто умираем, чтобы все должны уметь делать все дела сразу. Так что давай мне оставим все вопросы, связанные с желаниями неметона, а ты и Рафаэль будете заниматься сношениями с оборотнями.

— Мечислав... — начал отец, затем вздохнул. Наверное, он потёр лицо рукой и покачал головой. Снова знакомый жест. — Просто помни, что ты больше, чем твоя роль при неметоне, ладно?

— Ну, одежду шить я умею, охотиться, готовить, растаскивать ссоры или их начинать, — Мечислав усмехнулся и откинулся назад, чтобы видеть отца.

Одежду, которую они носили, Мечислав сшил сам. Раньше приходилось самостоятельно делать ткань, а теперь пара вылазок в город обеспечивала их всем необходимым. Теоретически, Мечислав всё ещё мог бы сделать ещё и ткань самостоятельно, но зачем напрягаться, если можно достать у других.

Отец всё ещё смотрел на него с каким-то... беспокойством. Его беспокойство и разочарование различались незначительно, если не знать, на что смотреть. Мечислав нахмурился. В этот раз он не понимал, что именно было не так.

— Глава, — на соседнюю ветку опустился Скотт. — Нам нужна ваша помощь, там спор...

Мечислав улыбнулся своему другу и вернулся к вырезанию рун, не дождавшись ни реакции отца, ни Скотта. У него были куда более важные дела. Если оборотни решили, что им нужно вот прямо сейчас со всем разобраться, то не стоило их лишний раз драконить.

Как бы Мечислава не раздражало это неумение ждать, когда им прямым текстом сказали, что исправление ошибок в процессе, он не мог ничего сделать с этим. Только поскорее закончить свою работу.

— Полетели, — сказал отец. Мечислав слышал, как они оба улетели.

Всё к лучшему, он мог лучше сосредоточиться на задании. Обычно его сознание и внимание отказывалось надолго оставаться на одном деле, но когда дело доходило до неметона, то ситуация становилась полностью противоположной. Кто-то считал, что это из-за того, что он _стайлз_, любимец неметона. Кто-то говорил, что это потому что его руки и разум заняты — ошибка в таком деле могла дорогого стоить им всем.

Мечислав знал внутреннюю причину — то спокойствие, которое давала близость с неметоном. Когда он был далеко, то постоянно нервничал, находился в подавленном состоянии, ошибался. Здесь, с племенем и неметоном, он был в своей стихии, и ничего ему больше не надо.

Только руны, после нанесения каждой из которых неметон чуть слышно урчал, и никаких проблем не существовало.

Когда Питер добрался домой было уже темно. Он даже не пытался незаметно проскочить через заднюю дверь — в доме полном оборотней сделать что-то незаметно не представлялось возможным.

На кухне сидела Талия. Она подогнула под себя ногу и сидела над домашкой, во рту карандаш.

— Бабушка тебя везде искала, — сказала Талия, даже не поднимая голову от учебника.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Питер и заглянул в холодильник. Ужин он определённо пропустил.

— В душе не знаю, — Талия пожала плечами. — Может это как-то связано с тем, что ты опять следил за отцом и ушёл куда-то в лес с ними, а вернулись они без тебя? — она подняла немного насмешливый взгляд.

Чёрт.

Питер со вздохом убрал контейнер с едой обратно и пошёл наверх к бабушке. С этим нужно было разобраться как можно скорее.

Когда он взобрался на лестницу, максимально медленно, то услышал громкие голоса из-за приоткрытой двери офиса отца. Питер на носочках, избегая всех скрипящих половиц их огромного дома, подобрался поближе, чтобы послушать.

— Филипп, я не понимаю! — воскликнула бабушка. — Ты ведь сам сказал, что хранители неметона сейчас работают над проблемой, им нужно всего два года, чтобы избавиться от нестабильности! Тогда зачем ты соглашаешься с этим шарлатаном, что от неметона нужно избавиться?

— Мама, сколько раз тебе говорить, — прорычал отец. — Он не шарлатан, а друид и эмиссар нашей стаи. Я верю его суждениям.

— Ему нет даже сорока, Филипп! Как его суждения могут весить больше суждений целого пламени? Тем более относительно неметона!

— Он знает о чём говорит! Неметон угрожает балансу в Бикон-Хиллз...

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, что баланс — это выдумка! — зарычала бабушка и хлопнула по столу. Питер подавил желание заинтересованно заглянуть и проверить, сломался ли от удара стол. — Весь наш мир состоит из энергий хаоса и пустоты, мы с тобой, и твой чёртов друид — это хаос, а неметон и его хранители — это пустота! Пойми ты, он пудрит тебе мозги.

— И откуда тебе это знать вообще? — рычал уже почти нечеловеческим голосом отец.

— Да с его сказок про истинного альфу как минимум! Они не настолько редкие, как он тебе нарисовал. Здесь совсем недалеко охотники убили альфу без стаи, его сила не могла просто исчезнуть и перешла тебе, только и всего!

Питер понял, что запахло жаренным, и поспешил убежать от двери. Этот спор обычно заканчивался тем, что бабушка несколько дней лежала в кровати и пыталась залечить раны.

Каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил его отцу, что он не особенный истинный альфа, которые появлялись раз в сотню лет, тот кидался на неё. Он не задумываясь запускал когти в свою тёщу, распарывая её грудь до самых рёбер.

Питер не хотел попасться ему под горячую руку. И, наверное, ему бы стоило спросить об этом своего нового знакомого. Но сначала — узнать, что он такое. Так что его путь лежал в библиотеку. Сначала информация, потом действия — так его учила бабушка.

Люди и оборотни — откровенно тупые существа.

Сколько раз не говори им, что проблема быстро не решается, что над решением работают, они всё равно лезли куда не надо и пытались разобраться со всем своими способами. Способами такими же тупыми и топорными, как и они сами.

Срубить или сжечь неметон, ну что за идиоты.

И ведь они даже не сами пришли — не тот альфа и его друид — а прислали какого-то охотника. Тупого человеческого охотника, который пошёл к неметону с бензопилой.

Птицы наблюдали. Все знали, что будет кровь, что будет пиршество.

Охотник шёл медленно, он даже не догадывался.

Мечислав чувствовал, как по спине ползли мурашки, знал, что это же чувствовали остальные. Он выгнулся, чувствуя, как его зубы удлинялись и заострялись. Ногти превращались в когти. Крылья расправлялись. Глаза жгло обращением. Теперь вместо обычного изображения всё подёрнулось чёрно-красным.

Соплеменники тоже готовились.

Охотник остановился в паре метров до неметона. Возможно он заметил свечение множества голубых глаз в ветвях неметона. А может услышал шипение, которое соплеменники издавали.

Это было не важно.

Когда подали сигнал, что охотник точно один, в ход шла обычная атака.

Бесшумно сзади налетало несколько соплеменников. Мечислав был пару раз среди нападающих первыми, ощущения незабываемые.

Они атаковали ноги, потому что лежащая жертва не могла ничего сделать. Острые клинки впивались в ахиллово сухожилие и подколенную ямку. Они синхронно разрезали их сквозь любую одежду.

Человек закричал и потянулся к оружию, и это одна из ошибок — он отвлёкся.

Следующая волна атаковала руки. Одного из племени будет недостаточно чтобы тягаться с силой человека. Но когда их несколько, у человека подрезаны ноги, и он не ждал атаки, то тогда несложно его уронить. Клинки вошли в лопатки, наскоро перерезав мышцу. Также перебили сухожилия на локтях и запястьях.

Это быстро, и нужны опытные воины и охотники. Чтобы не промахнуться, чтобы действовать наверняка.

Человек дёрнулся, словно марионетка, которой оборвали ниточки. И вот теперь начиналось веселье. Мечислав оскалился.

Человек был ещё жив, и он будет жив, пока они кормились его плотью.

Им редко что-то такое доставалось, потому что люди перестали приносить кровавые жертвы неметону, а также перестали его искать. Мечислав давно не ел человечины, и некоторые из соплеменников никогда её не пробовали.

Отец гаркнул и полетел с ветвей неметона вниз, к человеку. С гиканьем и улюлюканьем поспешили за ним и остальные. Мечислав сорвался с ветки, не царапая кору лишь потому что в этом случае пришлось бы править руны. Их и так придётся все проверять, но это проблема завтрашнего Мечислава.

Одежда, и особенно джинсы, всегда представляли проблему. Необходимую задержку, несколько секунд прежде чем они добрались бы до плоти. Клинки отброшены, потому что выстоять против зубов и клыков сотен птиц было невозможно.

Мечислав выпустил когти в живот. Охотник пытался ещё извернуться, он продолжал кричать, когда в него цеплялись десятки птиц. Запускали когти, ещё недостаточно глубоко, чтобы добраться до органов, но уже так, чтобы можно было уже увидеть мышцы. Мечислав оторвал кусок и откинул вместе с одеждой. Сейчас кожа и одежда неважны, нужно было прорыться глубже.

И Мечислав впускал когти глубже, ощущая кровь на руках и лице. Одежда пропиталась, запах перебивал даже магию. Это пьянило и Мечислав рассмеялся. Смех подхватили другие.

Крик разрываемого живьём человека и смех сотен голосов, опьяневших от крови и мяса.

Ночь ещё молода, а уже наполнена таким весельем.

Человек пытался отбиться, вывернуться, перевернуться, сделать хоть что-то, но он сейчас был у них дома, во власти неметона. Будь у него омела, заваренная в крови новорождённого оборотня, может быть он бы смог что-то сделать.

Но он думал отогнать их аконитом. Если вообще знал, что на него могут напасть.

Наивный.

Когти входили глубже в плоть. Мышцы было не так просто прорвать, особенно потому что охотник был тренированным. Мечислав помогал себе зубами, пока ещё не добрался до внутренних органов, самого вкусного. Люди были толстокожими. Но, в отличие от оборотней, хотя бы не исцелялись.

Оборотней приходилось убивать сразу, а мёртвая плоть не так податлива. Тем более что их нужно было ещё отравить, и привкус аконита не особо нравился Мечиславу.

Неметону тоже.

Мечислав чувствовал, как под ним сокращались мышцы человека, как движение словно бы обрывалось под его когтями.

Крик человека даже не успел сойти на сип, потому что он уже умер. Жаль, прямо когда Мечислав почувствовал кишки. Человек будет тёплым ещё некоторое время. Так что наесться успели бы все, прежде чем неметон запросил его к себе.

Они разорвали его до органов, и теперь начался пир. Мечислав и бывший совсем рядом Скотт перехватили печень и потянули наружу из-под рёбер. Они немного скользили по кишкам, но выпущенные когти помогали удержаться.

Это было опасно, так как совсем рядом находился желудок. Как-то раз Мечислав вспорол его, кислота почти до кости разъела ему ногу. Сейчас шрама не осталось, но на исцеление ушло несколько лет, и он ещё легко отделался.

Отрезать печень от общего сообщения, вцепиться зубами и есть. К ним присоединился ещё кто-то, но это не так важно. Мечислав выгрыз несколько кусков. Печень большая, тяжелее каждого из них, и больше пары кусков одному было бы сложно съесть.

Тем более нужно было уступить остальным, в этой мешанине никто не дрался за каждый кусок, но получить по спине или лицу ну такое себе удовольствие. Конечно, это всё случайно, но неприятно всё равно.

Сейчас все пьяны кровью, ночью и пиром.

Мечислав прошёл по рёбрам — их сломать было сложно, так что до лёгких и сердца можно было добраться только через живот или глотку. Сердце полагалось отцу и неметону.

Отец как раз занимался тем, что отрезал сердце, пока остальные вытаскивали из-под рёбер лёгкие. Мечислав опустился рядом с отцом и вытащил свой клинок.

Кровь хлестнула в лицо, и Мечислав шумно выдохнул, облизнулся. Он провёл руками без когтей со лба вверх и зализал волосы таким образом назад, вдохнул и выдохнул через рот.

Он огляделся. Его народ разорвал человека на куски. Все внутренности уже оказались на земле и над ними уже пировали, продолжали разрывать на более мелкие куски.

Другие дожидались своей очереди, те, кто младше, и те, кто старше. Первые ещё светили золотыми глазами, они не застали такого пира. Вторые ждали своей очереди, потому что их зубы были уже не столь остры и крепки.

Отец вытащил сердце из-под рёбер и распахнул крылья. Он запустил в сердце когти рук и ног и взлетел, поднимаясь к ветвям неметона. Теперь всё происходящее там было между отцом, их главой, и неметоном.

Мечислав снова облизнулся, чувствуя, как кровь начинала засыхать. Стягивать кожу. Он заметил на шее человека медальон, серебряный с волком, солнцем и ещё чем-то. Нашёл застёжку, скользкую из-за крови, и отстегнул. Пригодится как сувенир.

Мечислав распахнул крылья, улетая с разрываемого тела. Сытый и упившийся кровью. У них было ещё несколько часов закончить с трапезой, прежде чем приходила бы пора отдавать кости и неснятое мясо неметону.

Опьянение ночи его ещё не оставило, но он чувствовал, что уже мыслил более здраво, а значит нужно было проверить, чтобы никто не пришёл за этим человеком. Вместе с ним отправились ещё трое соплеменников, такие же окровавленные.

Уже рассвету от человека осталось только мясо в запасах да запах свежей крови.

Питер тихо сидел в библиотеке. Уже который день он прибегал после школы в библиотеку и пытался что-то найти, но натыкался лишь на упоминания. Где-то их называли людьми-птицами, где-то птицами-оборотнями, но сами себя они обычно называли просто племенем.

Он не мог спросить бабушку — она лечилась от когтей отца. Талия никогда не интересовалась другими сверхъестественными существами, да даже про оборотней она знала чуть ли не преступно мало. По крайней мере, Питер точно знал больше.

Сейчас он нашёл книгу на латинском с упоминанием нужных существ, и сидел, обложившись словарями. Домашнюю работу он собирался списать.

— Арджент так и не вышел на связь, — донёсся голос отца, и Питер задержал дыхание.

С библиотекой соседствовал офис, и, видимо, через вентиляцию можно было слышать происходящее там. Питер этого не знал, но решил принять во внимание. Раньше он пытался подслушать под дверью.

— Он взялся за заказ всего пару дней назад, вряд ли он что-то успел бы сделать, — ответил эмиссар Гажос.

— Проблема в том, что его подали как пропавшего без вести, — прорычал отец. — Если это ещё и привлечёт охотников в город, то всё.

Питеру подумалось, что стоило просто послушаться бабушку и дать людям-птицам разобраться. Он продолжил сидеть без движения и подслушивать.

— Нельзя оставлять всё как есть. Более того, если племя неметона убило охотника, то это они нарушили хрупкий баланс между нами и охотниками, нам придётся разбираться с неметоном.

Что за бред. Питер нахмурился. Разве не они отправили этого охотника?

— И какие у нас есть варианты? — спросил отец.

— Их много, очень много. Только действовать нужно умнее. Скорее всего, Арджент пошёл на них напрямую, но если...

— Питер, я сейчас поеду в город, хочешь со мной? — голос Талии заставил Питера вздрогнуть.

Чёрт. Он притих, прислушиваясь к вентиляции, отец и друид замолчали. Всё, больше подслушивать через вентиляцию он не сможет.

— Да, да, я поеду с тобой, — растерянно согласился Питер и быстро закрыл все книги. Если отец узнал, что он подслушивал, то Питеру попадёт. Так что нужно было убраться подальше от дома.

Отец не вышел, даже когда Талия завела машину и выехала из гаража. Питер выдохнул, когда они выехали на шоссе.

— Чего ты такой напряжённый? — спросила Талия, глянув на Питера в зеркало заднего вида.

— Ты знала, что в ветвях неметона живут люди-птицы? — спросил Питер.

— Ты уже спрашивал, и я говорила, что нет, — Талия ответила без раздражения.

— Так вот, они там живут, — продолжил Питер. — И вот всё, что у нас сверхъестественного плохого происходит в последние несколько лет, оно из-за какой-то нестабильности неметона.

— Питер, я всё ещё не понимаю, как это связано, — Талия усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Я пытаюсь объяснить! — закричал Питер, придвигаясь ближе к Талии.

— Сядь на место и не ори, — она закатила глаза. Питер фыркнул и сел ровно.

— Так вот, племя людей-птиц, оно сейчас разбирается с этой нестабильностью. Но отец считает, что нам нужно с этим разобраться, и...

— Питер, — голос Талии звучал слишком серьёзно. Питер замолчал. — Тебе не стоит в это лезть. Если отец говорит, что нам нужно с этим разобраться, значит в этом есть смысл.

— Бабушка сказала, что нужно оставить эту проблему на племя, — осторожно сказал Питер после недолгого молчания.

Талия вздохнула и облизнула губы.

— Я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать.

Питер же решил сам разобраться. И спросить это нужно напрямую у его единственного знакомого человека-птицы, у Мечислава.

Это был один из облачных дней, так что Мечислав решил заняться домашними делами. После скоропостижной смерти его матери, всеми домашними делами занимался именно он.

Так что перебрать всю одежду, проверить, что нет дыр, если есть — зашить. Отстирать кровь и так далее. Конечно, после пира стиркой занимались специально на это направленные люди, но иногда нужно было проверить, что они ничего не упустили или вроде того.

Мечислав почувствовал пульсацию. Глаза загорелись против его воли. Кто-то его звал. Он наклонил голову набок и поморщился, обычно от него ничего не требовали делать, тем более после пира, и если его позвали, то это что-то срочное.

Пришлось отложить нитку с иголкой и выйти. Дома племени располагались на деревьях вокруг поляны неметона. Они сплетались из веток и прошивались шкурами, а между ними располагались подвесные мосты на случай необходимости. Это была достаточно удобная система, чтобы не задумываться о необходимости постоянно вылетать.

— Мечислав, — сказала Тара и махнула ему рукой. Он остановился и махнул в ответ. — Куда-то собираешься?

— А, да, меня кто-то позвал, — Мечислав неопределённо махнул рукой.

— Хм, — Тара нахмурилась. — Мне казалось все сейчас здесь, вроде как нужно перераспределить обязанности.

— Ну, моя единственная обязанность это неметон, — Мечислав пожал плечами. — Я слетаю проверю, всё равно меня это перераспределение обычно не касается.

— Хорошо, давай тогда, — Тара улыбнулась, взлетела и отправилась к ветвям неметона.

Мечислав проводил её взглядом, затем снял сшитую из нескольких кусков ткани светлую толстовку, повязал её на бёдрах, расправил крылья и взлетел. Приходилось держаться немного ближе к земле, ведь там было меньше ветра.

Он улетел уже достаточно далеко от неметона, так, что обычно сюда никто не летал, не считая тех, кто делал вылазки в город. Ближе к людям.

Мечислав нахмурился, когда понял, что не чувствует запаха крови и магии. До нужного дерева оставалось совсем немного, когда он снова почувствовал пульсацию снова, и услышал голос. Тот пацан-оборотень, боги. Мечислав выдохнул и полетел к нему, всё же, он сам назвал своё имя и сказал, как с ним связаться.

Питер чувствовал себя глупо, если честно. Он так и не нашёл ничего про подобный метод связи, и поэтому сейчас ему казалось, что над ним просто пошутили. Он бы не удивился, потому что сначала он честно пытался найти дорогу к неметону, но постоянно ходил кругами.

Поэтому он нашёл дуб и назвал имя того человека-птицы. И ждал. Ждал достаточно долго. Он решил попробовать позвать его ещё раз и, если так ничего и не случится, оставить ему какое-нибудь сообщение.

Питер задумался, а умели ли люди-птицы вообще читать? Как бы, он говорил, это да, но с чтением могло быть сложнее...

— А я-то думал, когда тебя одолеет любопытство, — снова раздался голос совсем рядом.

Питер развернулся со слабой улыбкой, и хотел было ответить что-то, но сильный запах человеческой крови от Мечислава заставил его отшатнуться. Племя действительно убило охотника. Мечислав хищно улыбнулся, его глаза горели фиолетовым. Он снова порхал на одном месте, как только мог.

— Почему у тебя фиолетовые глаза? — спросил Питер, вместо того чтобы спросить почему от того несёт кровью.

— Я второй в нашем племени и любимец неметона, — честно ответил Мечислав, чего Питер от него не ожидал бы от человека-птицы. — Недостаточно сильный, чтобы быть... м, вы их называете альфой, но крепко связан с неметоном, чтобы обладать большей силой, чем остальные.

— Стайлз племени? — спросил Питер.

— А ты сделал домашнюю работу, — весело воскликнул Мечислав и хлопнул в ладони. — Да, я стайлз племени. Тебе что-то нужно?

— Э, — Питер замялся. Сейчас он даже не знал, как бы сформулировать свой вопрос. — Ты всегда будешь прилетать, если я позову?

— После этого не уверен, — Мечислав усмехнулся.

— Пожалуйста, не обижайся, — сказал Питер. — Э, может нам куда-нибудь сесть или тебе сесть, наверное, неудобно так вот летать?

— Хмм, — Мечислав взлетел повыше и задумчиво осмотрелся. — Знаешь, давай так, скрести руки на груди, — он подлетел ближе к Питеру.

Питер послушно скрестил руки.

— Я сяду, а ты пойдёшь в сторону дома, идёт? — Мечислав положил ладони на запястья Питера. Он такой холодный.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Питер.

Мечислав улыбнулся и сел на руку, которая ближе к груди. Он идеально поместился туда, так что безопасно прижимался к Питеру.

— Ладно, так пойдёт, — пробормотал Мечислав, цепляясь за футболку Питера. Его глаза перестали гореть, и стали карего цвета, Питер впервые его видел так близко. Заметил даже множество родинок на его лице и руках.

Он почти ничего не весил. Серьёзно, книги, которые Питер перебирал в библиотеке весили больше, чем Мечислав.

— А крылья у тебя всегда есть, или ты можешь их убирать? — спросил Питер.

— Могу, но тут высоко, и я не очень хочу упасть, — сказал Мечислав.

Питеру казалось, что он довольно невысокого роста, но, наверное, тут дело в перспективе.

— Э, в Бикон-Хиллз какая-то нестабильность вроде как, она из-за неметона? — нужно было с чего-то начинать задавать вопросы, верно?

— Дай угадаю, подслушивал взрослые разговоры? — усмехнулся Мечислав, он прилёг на переднюю руку Питера и упёрся локтями. Было чувство, что у него на руках был котёнок, хотя те обычно пытались поцарапать его и убежать.

— Эй! — воскликнул Питер, но ничего не сделал физически. Наверное, Мечислав чувствовал каждый вдох и выдох. Он усмехнулся и заправил прядь волос за ухо.

— Но да, ты прав. Не переживай, мы об этом позаботимся, лет через десять всё успокоится, — Мечислав похлопал Питера по руке.

— Мой отец — альфа, — сказал Питер, он не уверен, знал ли Мечислав об этом, но решил упомянуть. Тот положительно помычал, видимо, знал. — Он считает, что мы должны с этим разобраться.

— Твой отец не прав, — Мечислав почти прошипел. Затем он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. — Вряд ли он тебя послушает, конечно, но мы со всем разберёмся. И если они попытаются что-то сделать, ну, что же, у вас будет новый альфа.

Угроза звучала удивительно убедительно для кого-то вроде Мечислава. Но, наверное, дело было в запахе крови. Он что, купался в ней? Питер бы не удивился.

— У него появился какой-то друид. Я на днях слышал, что они отправляли к неметону какого-то Арджента, и что он пропал, — Питер не услышал изменения в сердцебиении Мечислава. — И что у них есть какой-то план, но Талия не дала мне дослушать.

Питер почувствовал, как Мечислав напрягся у него на руках. Он затем выудил что-то смутно похожее на ручку и написал что-то на руке Питера. Это походило на три точки, но дома он посмотрит получше.

— Возвращайся домой и оставайся там, — сказал Мечислав и похлопал его по руке, затем встал и спрыгнул, легко расправив крылья и улетев.

Питер не успел даже попрощаться, и они почти дошли до дома Хейлов. Он прислушался. Дома было только двое, и Питер откуда-то знал, что это плохой знак. И ему нужно было узнать, что именно происходит.

— Питер, — его окликнула бабушка. — Иди домой.

Если бы Мечислав не был стайлзом, то связь с племенем была бы сильнее, чем с неметоном, и он бы почувствовал, что с ними что-то случилось. Но он сейчас чувствовал только надвигающуюся угрозу.

Он практически ничего не слышал, и это плохой знак.

Когда он добрался до поляны неметона, то чуть не потерял сознание — омела, заваренная в крови новорождённого оборотня. Мечислав поспешил закрыть нос и рот и взлететь повыше, чтобы пары его не достигли. Он видел своё племя на земле, обращённых и без сознания.

Всё ещё живых, кажется. Омела не смертельна, но несколько дней будут сложными, если повезёт.

К неметону шло пятеро человек, Мечислав не мог разглядеть или унюхать кто это был, но ничего хорошего от них ждать не стоило. На них были противогазы, это Мечислав знал. Если их порвать, то они вдохнут яд, и вот тогда Мечислав сможет что-то сделать. Даже один.

Мечислав глубоко вдохнул и полетел вниз, прямо в дымку. Порвать когтями один противогаз было не так сложно. Вот только этот человек вскрикнул, привлекая внимание остальных. Он в панике задышал и уронил бензопилу, пытаясь выбраться из дымки.

Даже одного вдоха для живых достаточно, чтобы их начало тошнить, а нескольких — чтобы полностью потерять сознание. Мечиславу тоже было опасно.

Удалось сорвать маску ещё с одного. Он пытался отбиваться и чуть не попал по Мечиславу. Из-за этого тот чуть не вздохнул, но полетел вперёд. Если удастся отключить хотя бы четверых...

Удар пришёл из ниоткуда. Это был кулак, а так точно бить в плохой видимости мог только оборотень. С такой силой особенно. Мечислава откинуло дальше от неметона и впечатало в дерево.

Он слышал, как внутри что-то хрустнуло, но не успел почувствовать, так как потерял сознание. Земля была далеко и падение предстояло явно не из приятных.

Ему очень повезёт, если он вообще проснётся.

Одежда отца пропахла омелой и магией.

Это самый ужасный запах, который Питер когда-либо чувствовал.

Он ощущал кровь от его ботинок, и знал точно, что древесина, которую он принёс вместе с собой, раньше была неметоном.

Бабушка стояла рядом, она положила руки на плечи Питера и сжала их.

— Ты совершил ошибку, за которую нам всем придётся расплатиться кровью, — сказала она тогда.

Отец лишь отмахнулся.

— В Бикон-Хиллз теперь будет спокойно, и это очень малая цена.

Бабушка сильнее сжала плечи Питера.

Это всё было очень и очень плохо.

Мечислав с чуть слышным стоном пришёл в себя. Он лежал на земле и ему было холодно.

Ещё он был один.

Это не то что он открыл глаза и что-то увидел, это полное отсутствие неметона в его сознании. Словно бы ему неожиданно отрезали конечность.

Лучше бы он умер сразу, потому что это чувство отсутствия чего-то важного определённо убьёт его.

Потому что он не чувствовал свою птичью часть.

Мечислав с трудом разлепил глаза. Уже стемнело, и он чувствовал себя слепым в этой темноте. Он хотел провалиться обратно в небытие, но этого нельзя было делать ни в коем случае.

По крайней мере, что бы не оборвало его возможность обратиться, оно это сделало после того, как он исцелился. Поэтому у него почти ничего не болело. Почти.

Мечислав с трудом сел и прищурился. Глазам нужно было привыкнуть, только и всего. Они со Скоттом часто играли в игру, по которой должны были продержаться в лесу без помощи своей птичьей части, это не особо отличалось.

Разве что теперь он был один.

Луна с трудом пробивалась через облака, очень символично было бы, если бы пошёл дождь. Мечислав отогнал эти мысли, потому что нет, дождь — это было бы отвратительно.

Он развязал чудом не порвавшуюся толстовку и натянул её, чтобы хоть как-то спастись от холода.

Встать оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем сесть. И всё же ему это удалось.

И, да, лучше бы он умер.

Неметон из великого дерева превратился в пень. Мечислав был уверен, что его ствол и ветви куда-то забрали.

И это была наименьшая из проблем.

Потому что на поляне лежали его соплеменники, без обращения, как и он сам.

Мог ли он называть себя Мечиславом, когда все, в чьих устах его имя имело смысл мертвы? Нет.

Мечислав погиб вместе с остальными. Вместе с племенем. Остался только Стайлз, которого неметон не забрал с собой.

Живых соплеменников окутывали корни и медленно утягивали под землю. Их глаза были всё ещё открыты, но пусты, совсем как у кукол, которых Мечи... Стайлз видел в людских магазинах.

Они дышали, бессмысленно открывали и закрывали рты, но ничего не видели и не могли сделать.

И всё же они были живы. Части — повезло не так сильно. Люди, когда шли к неметону, чтобы его срубить, определённо не смотрели под ноги.

Стайлз замер возле одного из раздавленных соплеменников. Его тело потеряло форму, растеклось кровавым пятном и внутренними органами по сухой земле. Кажется, только одежда удерживала его в какой-то узнаваемой форме. От головы ничего не осталось, даже лица, по которому можно было его опознать. Только вылетевшие мозги.

— Отец, — чуть слышно сказал Стайлз. — Пап, папа! — он закричал.

— Скотт! — Стайлз снова закричал.

Он кричал и другие имена, имя каждого члена их племени. До тех пор пока его голос не осип. Пока не дошёл до пня и не запнулся об один из выпирающих корней. Он упал и продолжил кричать.

Шипеть, горло драло. Он уже просто не мог.

Не мог.

Стайлз точно остался один.

И он не знал, живы ли самые близкие ему люди.

И не мог спросить у неметона.

Когда поднялось солнце Стайлз только продолжал сипеть. Слёзы давно уже кончились, теперь глаза горели от них, а не от обращения. Давно такого не было, со смерти мамы.

Люди-птицы редко умирали. И каждый раз это было не от старости или болезни. Это никогда не было... чем-то естественным. Каждая смерть — это похороны.

Если неметон не может забрать своего ребёнка, то он должен отправиться в небо. Их необходимо сжечь.

А сначала собрать. У него были примерно сутки, прежде чем животные поймут, что неметон больше их не отпугивает, и придут выяснить, что же здесь.

Стайлз не мог позволить, чтобы его соплеменников ели звери.

Он снова вздохнул, и встал. Горло рвало, он сорвал себе голос. И всё же ему нужно было собрать все тела вместе и развести огонь.

Ощущения от того, как собирал внутренности соплеменников, разительно отличались от тех, как он вгрызался в людей.

Он не мог умыться их кровью, и не хотел даже пробовать их плоть.

Некоторых он мог узнать, и каждый раз, подходя к очередному трупу он боялся — что если это отец, или Скотт, Мелисса, Тара... список можно было продолжать. Но пока что он не находил своих родных.

Неосторожность и неуважение людей поражали Стайлза. Они давили беспомощно лежащих соплеменников Стайлза своим весом, наверное, даже не задумываясь что именно они делали. Люди срубили неметон, и снова не озаботились тем, чтобы убрать с пути падения дерева людей-птиц.

Они уже не могли ничего сделать против них, можно было потратить всего несколько минут, и тел было бы не так много.

Холодная ярость всё ярче разгоралась в груди Стайлза. Когда он собрал все тела, что смог найти. Когда кровь и внутренности из знака пира превратились в ужас смерти. Стайлза подташнивало от одной только мысли о том, что что-то подобное можно было есть.

Что они не так уж и сильно отличались от людей внутри.

Собрать достаточно хвороста оказалось сложнее, он был привязан к земле, обращение так и не вернулось, поэтому приходилось ходить.

Стайлз смог закончить только к закату, как раз вовремя. Он был весь в грязи, крови и поту. Разжечь огонь — это ещё одна проблема, как и заставить их загореться.

Руны должны были сработать, поэтому он стал их рисовать вокруг всех сложенных вместе тел. На сожжение. Упокоение. Возвращение к неметону. Перерождение, в конце концов.

И пока он с пустотой в сердце рисовал руны, в голове складывался план действий.

Это с ними сделали оборотни. Хейлы, решившие, что у них есть право. Фанатики друиды.

Сначала Стайлзу было необходимо восстановить связь с неметоном. Именно на такой случай он изучал всё, что неметон только мог дать. Даже на самый худший случай. Он выучил все возможные руны, и собирался их применить.

На то, чтобы вырезать всё необходимое на всех кольцах уйдёт не один год, Стайлз только надеялся, что он проживёт так долго без крыльев.

После этого он найдёт оборотней. От них избавиться будет проще всего, несколько рун на разрушение, приманивание к их дому несчастий и всё такое. На сожжение. На раздавливание. На смерть. Они будут страдать также, как страдало его племя.

Стайлз не был молодым даже по рамкам людей-птиц, несмотря на то, что выглядел почти как подросток. Но по сравнению с остальными он был куда более злопамятным. Возможно, сказывалось то, что значительную часть жизни он провёл с неметоном в голове.

И неметон никогда не был эталоном чего-то человеческого и разумного.

После Хейлов, он разберётся с друидами. Этих тварей нужно было искоренить, вырубить с корнем, так, чтобы ни один из них даже не думал ступать в эти леса.

Стайлз закончил с кругом рун, затем нашёл огниво, спрятанное в корнях — там всегда были тайники на самые разные случаи — и подошёл к костру. Он не совсем соответствовал традициям, но основные пункты были соблюдены — ветви, тела и руны вокруг. И ночь, это самое главное.

Несколько ударов, и высеченная искра полетела к ветвям, немедленно занялся огонь.

Обычно здесь должна была идти песня на много голосов. Множество слов. Стайлз всегда знал, что это было больше для успокоения живых, чем упокоения мёртвых. Он никогда не понимал почему, когда умерла его мама, или когда хоронили кого-то другого. Облегчения от песни не наступало.

Однако сейчас он запел. Голос всё ещё не восстановился, поэтому он звучал сипло и тихо. Даже не слышен за треском горящих ветвей.

Но она и правда помогала для успокоение единственного живого на этой поляне.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
